A Twist in The Story
by BookNerd46
Summary: In this fanfic Percy and few others from camp awake in the elevator. Where's its destination? The Glade. But in this version Tersa is just the first girl right after Thomas. Still the same as the book but the armageddon type ending is gone and everyone is still living 'happy'. So I know sucky summary, but read it and it will make more sense!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE! Okay so this is my first fan fiction. Let me know if I should keep going because this is only an experiment chapter. I'm not sure whether to keep it going or not. I like the idea. So first one, BOOM **

**Annabeth POV:**

I wake with a start. I don't know where I am. I can't see anything because its pitch black. I feel around to see what I can find out about where I am. As I move around I feel the box I'm in moving. You could hear the gears turning. Soon I feel something alive. I gasp as I touch it. It sits strait up as I scramble backward. "Who's there?" I ask. I hear a groggy reply, "Annabeth?". "Percy! Where are we?" I say as I scoot back over to him. "I'm not sure wise girl." He says as he puts his arm around my comfortingly. After I brief him and what I already found out, my eyes start to burn from the sudden crack of light in the ceiling. Percy grabs Riptide, stands and pulls me close. I draw out my dagger as my eyes adjust. As my eyes focus I see people.

**Okay so my first one is tiny I know. Comment some ideas to let me know what to add. Cookies to all who rate and comment! Thank you ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer :p So this is late I'm super sorry. Thanks for all the people who followed my story. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

The alarm had just gone off. I ran to the Box. When I got there gladers were already gathered so I had to push myself to the front. I saw Newt on the other side with a rope. He threw me another and I knew what to do, take the rope give an end to a person you trusted to hold you as you maneuvered your way down the side to pull up the freaked out Greenie. I looked around for someone to give my end too. Chuck was too weak, Teresa was on the other side, so was Minho. So I choose this one boy I knew, but never really talked too. He nodded and grabbed the rope. Then the box started to open. I wasn't sure if it was me or not but it seemed painfully slow today. Newt was about to jump down when he saw who was in the Box and almost just tripped over the edge instead. A boy and girl, both at least 16 years old. The boy instead of freaking out about where he was stood in the middle of the box holding a very sharp looking sword. The girl with a matching dagger. Murmers had started, people shoving to see inside. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do. It was the girl who spoke first.

"Who are you? Where are we? My name is Annabeth and we don't mean any harm unless you attack first." Her eyes were a sharp, pirecing grey. They looked like they knew everything about about with a glance.

"My name is Thomas. You are in the Glade now. I know its confusing, but please just put the wepons away and we'll talk with you alone. Only if you want, but you have to come out of there." You could see as Annabeth looked at the boy and they seemed to have a conversation. Then she looked up and they put their weapons away.

"We will come. "

**Thanks you reading again. Another chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow depending if my parents keep yelling at me for spending to much time online. :P Comment if you have any ideas for characters or things to happen. Thanks again ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I bet you all hate me, but here it is another long ( and I mean long) awaited chapter.**

**Annabeths POV:**

I look over at Percy asking him to put Riptide away. He grumbles, but he puts it away. As two boys hold ropes for us to climb out I get my first look at the 'Glade'. Dark stone walls extending high up into the sky, and the little town I guess you could call it. Small houses mixed with one big one and a garden. I look at Percy and smile. "This sort of reminds me of a smaller version of camp." I make up my way over to the boy and girl who first talked to us. As I'm walking I hear whispers from the other boys. Then I realize there are no girls.

Thomas gestures for us to follow and begins walking in the direction of the larger house. I nod to Percy and we begin walking too. "Now I bet you are confused, but its okay." I watch as Thomas opens the door for us. We walk in and sit on two stools in the room.

"Now." Teresa begins, "Why do you remember?"

**I'm going to make sure to post every Thursday and Friday. Starting this week. Thank for sticking with me. I'm really sorry for the wait. ^_^**


	4. UPDATE

**This isn't an update. I'm really sorry, but I just don't have any ideas right now for this story. If you have any let me know maybe I'll do some more chapters. Thanks for all the reviews you gave me. If you have any other story ideas please please please let me know! Again I'm really sorry and I will try and have a new story or stories up soon!**


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE AND APOLOGY

**I'm so sorry I've disappeared. I almost cried when I say the emails of people commenting and following and such and I just want to say thank you so much! **

**Now I have a problem/question for all of you to answer:**

Should I restart or continue on my previous crossover idea or if I shared my idea for my own story/book thing would you be open to reading that?

I got the book idea from a friend who was going to write it. He ended up not having enough time and handing over the ideas to me. Now here is a short dabble about the idea of the story:

**Title: **Overdrive

**Main Characters: **Jake Hellinger and Analia Wayward

**What I Have So Far:** Jake and Analia both have the Overdrive. The Overdrive happens when that person is in a certain situation where the adrenaline starts pumping and the flight or fight response is triggered. When you have the Overdrive, during the circumstances as mentioned in the last sentence, time seems to slow and everything seems to move in slow motion where in reality the said person is just moving faster becoming more agile.

Since I do have a starting idea and would love to draft this up and post it for you guys hopefully making a series out of this. Now here is where you guys have to vote on what you want me to do.

If you do happen to choose my idea for Overdrive send me ideas! I would love ideas from all of you and I'll keep you guys updated on how the story goes while under its first drafts and such.

PM me with any questions, ideas, concerns and please don't hesitate to talk to me! Love you all! 3


End file.
